DURAND LAKE HAUNTING
by Spirit Burner AKA Chick Feed
Summary: The water aways seems to be freezing on those wet hunts. Originally 3 drabbles, now brought together and firmed up.


**_Originally told in 3 drabbles, now brought together and firmed up._**

**DURANDLAKE HAUNTING**

_The water always seems to be freezing cold on those wet hunts._

_**-o-o-o-**_

"Here we go ... Can you see it?"

Dean scanned the lake's far shore around the area that Sam appeared to be focused on

"Whereabouts?"

Sam pointed,

"There. There's definatly a smoky fog beginning to form on the water's surface."

Looking again across the lake towards the spot his brother had indicated, Dean saw it then. As the brothers watched, the area of green tinged smoke began to move, eerily hugging the lake's moonlit surface whilst it rolled it's way over the water, seemingly heading in the direction of the two Hunters.

"Hey, Sammy. The direction it's taking ….. You think maybe it's a coincidence?"

Sam didn't answer with words, he simply fitted a bolt into his crossbow, keeping his attention on the approaching fog. Dean nodded his head.

"That's a _no _then. Awesome."

**-o-o-o-**

Standing with the crossbow raised, Sam glanced over to Dean.

"Go ahead. I got your back, just don't take any dumb risks."

Cautiously Dean moved away from Sam and walked down to the water's edge. Standing motionless, he watched as the undulating green smoke crept inevitably closer, never wavering from it's chosen path. Dean risked a quick glance backward, reassuring himself that Sam was there, and that he was ready. Sam gave him a wink and a grim smile. Turning back to the lake, Dean was shocked to see that the weird smoke was now somehow only mere yards away from where he stood at the water's edge. It come no closer. Dean could see tendrils and fingers of smoke intertwining over and through itself. He waited.

The smoke began to dissipate and, as it thinned out, Dean saw the faint, glowing, image of a woman emerge. Dressed in white with silvery skin and long white hair, she appeared to hover above the lake's surface. Blank white eyes rested on Dean. He flinched as the figure's mouth opened inhumanly wide, abruptly shattering the night's silence with unearthly, nerve jarring screeches.

The spectral figure shot toward Dean with her arms outstretched before her. Unnaturally cold hands grabbed him around the neck and squeezed tightly. Maintaining her stranglehold, she began to drag Dean away from the shore and into the near freezing, dark waters before he had chance to react. Dean rapidly felt himself beginning to succumb to the lack of oxygen, and to the numbing impact of the water temperature on his arms and legs.

Sam's iron tipped and blessed bolt whizzed uncomfortably close to Dean's head before lodging in the long since dead heart of the Lady in White. As her hold around the hunter's neck dissipated, Dean was pitched forward, completely submerging himself within the icy water. Shock, and the desperate need for oxygen, caused him to gasp for air, resulting in water instantly flooding his lungs. Sam hit the water just as Dean's body bobbed back up to the surface.

**-o-o-o-**

Wrapped in dry blankets, clutching a hot drink, the feeling was finally returning to Dean's limbs. He gave Sam a sidelong glance.

"So….How was it? Kissing your big brother?"

Sam shrugged,

"Below average. You were covered in snot from drowning, so I had to clear it all away first. 'Fraid you weren't very appealing after doing that."

"Oh…"

Dean stared contentedly into the heart of the blazing camp fire, then shuffled in closer until he was leaning up against his brother's side. In return, Sam casually draped his arm around Dean's shoulders. The two of them remained sat together in comfortable silence until the first light of dawn.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**FIN.**

_A.N. Potted history of the Lady in White (this particular one anyway)._

_Supposedly the spirit of a woman who lived in NY in the 1800's. Legend has it that she committed suicide in LakeOntario after her daughter went missing and was never found. The woman supposedly appears on foggy nights in DurandLake (NY) still searching for her daughter. Described as an unfriendly spirit, she particularly targets men._


End file.
